mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Easter Event
The Easter Event 'was the eighth in-game event, and lasted 3 days (72 hours)—from 30th of March 2018 to 2nd of April 2018 —for both IOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Bunny Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available. It could be accessed either from the camp or from the level's map. The goal of said level was to collect enough event points to afford the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp like all other level completion award). The level could not be reset, but required no chalices to begin or resume. In order to participate, an constant internet connection had to be present. Connectivity issues during the event would result in an inability to partake in the event and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for Easter Treats. In addition to the Bunny Dragons, Nests of Basket Dragon Eggs could be bought in the Camp's Shop for Dragon Gems, though the time they could be purchased wasn't limited to the event time, and were available through all the time Version 2.6.0 was available (and afterwards(?)) Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be obtained by tapping Easter Treats which in turn could be achieved by either harvesting/tapping Easter Baskets; healing the dead land; harvesting Easter Eggs; or opening Easter's Chests and Secret Easter Capsules. The prizes were as follows: The 29,950 point total is roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Easter Treats. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Easter Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Easter Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A Bronze Treasure Capsule could be obtained for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Easter Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Easter Capsules shop. One-Time Offer A one time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For $10 (in the U.S.; the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 Easter Treats, and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similarly to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide ''WARNING: Event begins with three Autumn Leaves, two of which are on dead land, as the only way to begin to open up locked territory, and the only access to the first Crimson Eggs. For many players, the Autumn Leaf is changing into a Lil' Autumn Sprout faster than they can merge it, whether due to glitches or taking time to review the territory first, resulting in no way to start unlocking land without purchasing a new Autumn Leaf from the shop. Be sure to merge this leaf immediately to prevent this concern.'' Written by Shaked~ Hello Everyone :) This time around we got a very very very harsh event with little time ahead, so be prepared. Finger Rules: '''Don't merge the Plains Grass, use it only for dead land merging of 500-5000 tiles. Don't merge Fruit Trees past Young Fruit Tree. We need many of those to create a Life Flower Farm. Merge 5 when possible, merge 3 only if you can't find any more of that object on the map(specifically anicent objects and forgotten flowers), and most importantly don't merge Easter Baskets past Easter Joy Basket(Level 2). If you plan to have more than 2 dragons, don't '''merge past Twin Life Flowers until you tap your first level 9 Life Orb. # As the warning above said, go and immediatly merge the Autumn Leaf with the other two at the dead land. Tap the Easter Treats or the arrow above them won't dissapear when you'll get new ones. Merge the Crimson Dragon Egg with the two other at the dead land and you're sweet to go. # Harvest Life Essences and Life Orbs, get your second Crimson Dragon whelp and continue heal the land. Make a Life Flower Farm from the Young Fruit Trees. Do note that the upper west heart island got 10 and 50 heal cost tiles. Heal until you got only 500 and 5,000 tiles left to heal. '''You're facing two options now: Purchasing for 10 Dragon Gems Prism Flowers for getting more dragons or stick with the two you've got. I know it takes longer with only two dragons, so if you have limited time, I'd suggest getting those Prism Flowers. At any case, if you're not willing to spend gems on this event, simply skip to step 4. # Assuming you want more dragons, Harvest the Prism Flowers for Dragon Tree Leaves, do note that both of your dragons can harvest it at the same time. Continue harvest it until you get a Vermillion Dragon Tree. Harvest it for Wood. Merge the Wood for Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes. Tap the cabins for bushes, and keep space around the cabins for spawning more bushes. Don't forget your other dragon, it can continue harvesting the Life Flowers. Continue to make Cabins and bushes until you get 2 bushes wonders - Ruins of the Sky Palace. Tap it for Tanzanite Eggs and Nests. After tapping and merging them all, you should have a total of 6-12 dragons, depends on your luck. # You should have now 3-4 Twin Life Flowers and a couple of Glowing Life Flowers. If you got 2 dragons, merge the flowers. Harvest non-stop the Life Flowers until all board is full with Life Orbs, Merge them all, rinse and repeat untill you got 2 Level 9 Life Orbs. # Now, our goal is to activate one of the orbs at the far right edge of the map, where the giagantic egg is, to do so, first make sure the bar at the bottom left of the screen is open(if not, press the trinagle in the bottom left to open it). Then, Drag on of the life orbs without letting it go, so it would be over the giant egg(4x4 tiles) then, without letting go of course, tap with your second hand(or finger) on the "activate" button above the bottom bar(where the name of the orb is). This action would heal the giant egg and the area around it. Tap also the second life orb near it or where you see goodies. # Now you have two options once again, continue and make 2-3 additional level 9 life orbs to heal the rest of the land, or just continue with what you've got. Remember that you have lot of brambles cleared now so you can upgrade your life flower army so harvesting life orbs would be quicker. I understand it's a crazy amount of time to make it, and because the event don't have lot of time to begin with, I'd reccomend the second way around to not heal all the land. # In either case, you should have most of the high level easter baskets and most of the chocolate objects. If you do heal the whole land, harvest all the chocolate objects and merge all the easter treats you should have: 2 level 5, 2 4 level, 1 level 3, 5 level 2 and 3 level 1 easter baskets(or 6 level 2 easter basket if you've merged the 3 level 1). 8 and 2 level 7 easter treats, or bit less if you're unlucky, but at any case it's really close to our target! If you have 2 dragons, you can easly just use two Master Egg Hunter Bag(Level 5), but if you have more dragons, merge from the lower levels until the amount of baskets match the amount of your dragons. # Harvest the Easter Baskets with your dragons until you get 1 lvl 9 and 2 lvl 8 Easter Treats. They would be sufficient to get for you all of the event's rewards. Enjoy. Have a happy Easter and a happy Passover everyone <3 Additional Photos Easter Event Icon.png|Easter Event Icon Easter Event Banner.png|Easter Event Banner Easter Even rewards.png|Easter Event rewards Trivia * This is the first event to straddle two months, starting at the end of March and finishing in April. * The Three little islands around the main islands have unique shapes: two are in shape of an egg and one is in a bunny's head. Category:Events Category:Easter Event